Den Åttonde Resan
by awn
Summary: ONE-SHOT Vad hände egentligen innan vi mötte Luna första gången? Skrevs till en fanfictävling i ämnet Första september.


**Avskrivande: **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.  
**Tilläggsavskrivande: **Den absolut sista meningen är hämtad ur Harry Potter och Fenixorden, direkt citerad ur den svenska översättningen. Den tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många så, tja...), och Warner Brothers™.  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** Skrevs för en tävling i ämnet Första September.  
**Antal ord:** 553

* * *

**Den Åttonde Resan **

Luna Lovegood vaknade som vanligt i gryningen denna vackra septemberdag. Solen steg och belyste Lunas rum mer och mer allt eftersom att solen steg. Hennes rum var fyrkantigt och hade ett tämligen udda möblemang. Där fanns ett vitt litet skrivbord, tja, det var ju inte precis en onormal möbel för en ung tonåring, men något abnormt, inte bara för en fjortonårig tjej, var ett tomt stort akvarium, där en skrynkelhornad snorkacka skulle förvaras. Lunas och hennes fars gemensamma dröm var att hitta en sådan. Luna satte sig upp, svingade sina fjortonåriga ben över sängkanten och gick över till sin garderob. En garderob i sig var ju, liksom skrivbordet, inte ovanlig, men just Lunas garderob stack ut från mängden, eftersom att man var tvungen att smeka en speciell punkt på väggen för att dörren skulle framträda – en fiffig formel hennes mor hade utfört, givetvis medan hon levde. Luna gick in genom dörren som nyligen hade dykt upp på hennes vägg.

Hon funderade av och till över vilken klädsel hon skulle bära idag. Hon strövade fram och tillbaka genom sin välorganiserade garderob. På ena sidan, ena långsidan av den rektangulära garderoben, hade hon sina klänningar. Mitt emot "klänningssidan", som hon kallade den, fanns tröjor och byxor, båda på samma sida, men tröjorna kom från höger och byxorna från vänster; de möttes i mitten.

I vanliga fall skulle garderoben ha haft ett mycket större utbud, men idag innehöll den bara en nypa av den samling kläder Luna ägde. Det mesta låg redan nedpackat i kofferten till skolan. Luna skulle åka till Hogwarts skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom, skolan hon gick på, och börja sitt fjärde år. Luna var en häxa – hon kunde därmed trolla, precis som hennes far kunde och hennes mor hade kunnat, tills hon dog för snart fem år sedan, då Luna var nio år gammal.

-----

Luna gick ned till frukosten som hennes var hade dukat upp. Hon satte sig ned mitt emot honom.

"God morgon!" Hennes far log åt henne.

"God morgon, själv", sa Luna och sträckte sig efter smöret samtidigt som hon bad sin far att skicka osten.

"När åker vi? Halv elva?"

"Det låter bra, pappa."

"Okej, gumman. Har du packat?"

"Jadå", sa hon.

-----

Fem timmar senare tog Luna avsked av sin far. "Hej då, pappa!"

"Hej då, gumman. Det kommer att bli tomt utan dig."

"Det kommer att bli ensamt för mig med, pappa…" De stod tysta en stund innan Lunas pappa av en slump kollade på sin klocka.

"Oj", sa Lunas far, "hon är redan tio i; bäst att du går på tåget."

"Jo, det kanske det är", sa Luna fundersamt. "Men du… Lova att skriva!"

"Jo det ska jag givetvis." Luna kastade sig om halsen på sin far och tog ett känslomässigt farväl av honom.

-----

Luna tog upp sin tidning igen, och vände dem upp-och-ned. Hon satt, givetvis, i en kupé som var tom sånär som på henne. Dels för att hon inte hade några vänner (utom möjligtvis Ginny Weasley), dels för att hennes favoritdel i Hört och Sett var tvungen att läsas upp-och-ned. Dock började dörren sakta glida upp.

Luna stålsatte sig inne i sin tidning i tron om att det var hennes fiender, men… Snart hördes Ginny Weasleys röst;

"Hej, Luna, går det bra om vi tar de här platserna?"

* * *

**Author's Notes;** Jag skrev den här i augusti till en fanfictionutmaning på The Swedish Rowling FanClub (www –PUNKT– rowlingfanclub – PUNKT– se), och publicerar den nu. Den kom på delad andraplats tillsammans med tre andra.


End file.
